bhhsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josephine Erickson
Who am I? Habits | Quirks | Oddities * Covers her mouth when laughing * Chews on her lip when thinking, nervous, bored, basically all the time * Wears colored extensions in hair a lot * When listening to music her body just naturally moves and needs to be moving and dancing, even if she's listening to music during class. Some part of her needs to be moving/dancing. * Messes with her hair when she's done it in some way Likes * Dancing anytime, anywhere * Music of almost all types * Singing * Music Composition(is not the best yet, but is doing her best to improve) * Star gazing * Occasional binge eating a jar of nutella * Walking on the beach without shoes, feeling sand between toes * Animals * Going on Runs with Duke * Choreographing dances * Beyoncé Dislikes * Thunder * Intolerance of others * The stupid Hierarchy of the High School * Drugs and Alcohol * Sour Foods * Funerals * Crying in front of others * Texting, would prefer to just talk on the phone Dreams Josie one day would like to become a singer and a dancer similar to The Queen herself, Beyoncé. Unfortunately, her father only views her dancing as a hobby and something she won't do once she graduates from high school. He doesn't even know about her desire to continue with the 'hobby' past high school and especially doesn't know about her love of singing and writing music. Her love of singing and music composition is only known by very few people. Fears Josephine's biggest fear is to be a disappointment to her father and become disowned by him like her brother, Trevor, almost was. But she also fears to live a life that she doesn't want just to keep her father in her life. Something less intense but still playing a big role in her life is Josie's Pharmacophobia, fear of drugs. It isn't of the drugs that are legal and used correctly despite the name of the phobia, but instead a fear of the illegal and commonly abused drugs the ruin lives. She fears that it could take away someone close to her again and she couldn't handle that, not after losing her mother to them. History Richard and Lucile were at one point considered Hollywood's 'It' Couple. Lucile a gorgeous model and actress married to a highly decorated Navy Seal Commander. When they got married, it was celebrated across the nation. It was shortly after the birth of Trevor that Hollywood and the nation's attention began to fade from the family. The couple no longer quite the 'It' couple they once were. Instead, they were just the occasional headline. But as time passed the family began to fade further from the limelight, despite this being what Richard thought would be best for the family, Lucile was not all that pleased. The woman had lived her whole life getting attention and was unsure how to react now that not many people seemed to care about the family. So she began to act out, took more jobs and began doing things she knew would get her attention even if the attention was negative. The stress her outbursts put on her marriage between Richard almost broke them. Unknown to them, the two loved each other more than they could truly imagine and upon the actress getting into a car accident while driving under the influence of not only alcohol but also various drugs, old feelings were reignited in both of them. With the help of her husband Lucile got help and about a year and a half after the accident they found out she was pregnant again. They were ecstatic, at the very least Richard was. Lucile, on the other hand, feared that they would lose the attention they were receiving from all the things she had done, just like they had lost the attention after Trevor was born. She, of course, hid this from her husband, but after Josephine was born and her predictions became true... well she began drinking and doing drugs again. As Josephine grew up she many times saw her mother return home from some party drunk or high or both. Sometimes her father was with her mother and they were arguing, words flying about rehab and divorce. The latter never happened but rehab was attempted multiple times but even after getting clean and coming out she would return to the drugs and alcohol. Eventually, Lucile took it too far and mixed one too many pills, instead of a high she was met with death. What's worse is Josephine is the one who found her dead on her bed, of course, the girl was too young to know truly that her mother was dead but now that she is older... it occasionally haunts her. Due to what happened to her mother, her father decided it would be best if his children followed him in his footsteps for career choice. He felt it was the best way to keep them from ever ending up like their mother. He, of course, let them enjoy their 'hobbies' as long as they understood they were only hobbies and that upon graduation they would be joining the military. He also preached to them that Hollywood was corruptive and evil that it was because of the entertainment world that Lucile ultimately ended up dead. Richard informed his children that it empowered drugs and alcohol, making them seem like it is how you get popular anywhere. Warning them that they need to stay away from both or else there will be severe consequences. Trevor did not listen though, one night after a football game his senior year he was arrested for driving drunk and being in possession of cocaine. Upon being bailed out of jail he was handed a bag and $200, then told to find somewhere else to live. It took three months for Trevor to convince his father that it was the biggest mistake of his life and that he deserved a second chance. A lot of help came from a young Josephine persistently begging her father for her brother to be allowed home again. Trevor joined the army after graduating, wanting to make his father proud of him again. Now it is just Josie and Richard left together in their home in Beverly Hills. Josie loves her father, she truly does but he is on the colder side and it doesn't help that he isn't home much due to still being a Navy Seal. So really it's mainly just Josie alone in their house and of course, her dog that her father got her due to her being alone so much. Her being alone allows her to practice her singing and dancing at home without fear of her dad getting mad at her or finding out about the singing. She does hope to one day have the courage to let her dad know her real dream but right now, she doesn't have the courage. Extra/Images * Dances and works at the dance studio run by previous Dance Team Captain and member of the Unholy Trinity, Audrey Huntsberg. * Josie is not the biggest fan of the HOT girls due to her dislike of school hierarchy systems, she just sees them as three people trying to force the school into the hierarchy that she doesn't believe should exist.